Remembrance of our Land
by Remfart
Summary: Even after the end, life begins anew. Is it a new beginning? Or would you return to the days of old? The land of Gensokyo is reborn in this journey of adventure, action, challenge, triumph, realization, and sadness. This is the sequel to Tears of a Lost Land.


*Click* the door quietly closed as Mrs. Kazami took her place at the front of the class, slowly scrutinizing each student with piercing eyes before clearing her throat to speak.

"Ahem, New semester everyone, and I expect excellence. Now, you-" She pointed at a girl staring vacantly out a window. An eraser to the head caught her attention.

"H-huh? Ah, I'm sorry…"

The teacher smirked and twirled a piece of chalk between her fingers. "Already getting distracted? And we haven't even started yet. I'll see you after class."

The girl sunk a little in her seat. "Yes ma'am…"

"Good, now everyone-" Mrs. Kazami slammed her hand down onto her desk, causing several students to jump in surprise. "Last semester we did pretty well. We beat all the other classes in test scores and won the district finals for the Academic Olympics. I'm very proud of all you."

She raised her fist as she spoke, pronouncing each word with gusto. Her eyes began to gleam as she prattled on with her praise. "Through all your struggles and challenges, I was there. I've watched you grow. I feel like a mother, watching her children bloom into such great successes. However though…"

The gleam in her eyes darkened as a shadow came over the room. Her fist slowly opened into a claw and a sadistic smile took over her face.

"We didn't win the Sports Festival, and to make it worse, we lost to that damned Class A!" She was gone. Mrs. Kazami was lost in her evil desire to destroy Class A.

Someone tapped on the desk of the girl who was distracted earlier, trying to get her attention. The teacher didn't notice, in fact, her sadistic overflow blocked out all outside interests.

"Hey! Heeey!" Whispered a girl with yellow hair.

"Huh?" The girl by the window responded lazily. She didn't seem so interested.

"Meet me by the big tree in the courtyard after class. I've got some important stuff to show you."

"…Eh. Alright."

"C'mon, chin up!"

The girl returned to looking out the window. It was a rather boring day, sunny and plain. The P.E. class was running laps in the yard below and a few students were wandering down the halls. Nothing interesting.

Mrs. Kazami's pratter was reaching a powerful climax, rising in a crescendo until she seemed ready to instill everyone with spiritual power, except, it was sadism instead.

"-And we'll hang them by their toes and rub our feet in their faces, letting them taste bitter humiliation and more! We will-"

A lone student stood up and interrupted. "Mrs. Kazami, the bell rang."

She stopped short. In a moment of instantaneous realization, the dark air in the room lifted and the evil aura was immediately replaced by a happy glow. "Okay then, enjoy your lunch. I'm outta here!"

Mrs. Kazami left the room in a hurry, grabbing her umbrella and knocking over the entire cleaning closet as she did so.

"That lady's got some crazy arms…" commented a male student. "So… who's gonna clean today?"

The girl by the window sighed and began to get up.

"Oh, are you doing it today?"

Pushing in her chair and walking towards the door, she declined with a lazy "nah, I gotta go."

"Oh… well, anybody?"

The other girl was already gone; she disappeared out the door almost as quickly as the teacher.

Closing the door behind her, the girl began towards the courtyard. Students flooded the hallways as they met each other and made plans for lunch. Pushing past the bodies, she made it to the courtyard. The other girl was sitting on a bench beneath the big tree.

"So, how are you?" asked the yellow haired girl as she sat down.

"…What did you want to show me?"

"Ah, you're no fun. Here-" She pulled out a small box with an intricate design. "I found it hidden away in the tree today. Do you know what it is?"

"…no."

A gleam came into her eyes as she took of the lid. "It's from Gensokyo."

"What?!"

A few students in the courtyard looked at them, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Ahem, excuse me."

The girl with the box laughed. She took out a small item in red wrapping and twirled it in her fingers. "These are candies from the Human Village, the same ones that I shared with you on the hill that one time."

"…Are they really?"

"Yeah, so… it could be coming back."

"Are you sure?"

"… I don't know. But I really hope so. We should go ask that old hag, she'd know. Right Reimu?"

She nodded and smiled lightly. "Yeah, let's go ask Yukari after school, Marisa."

"Hehe, gotcha."

Still looking at the candy, Reimu's mind was racing. She was happy to know that hope still existed to return home, but could it be too good to be true? The reason they were still alive is because Gensokyo existed parallel to this world, and both worlds combined. So, could the candies just be remnants of Gensokyo? Like them?

Marisa grabbed Reimu by the arm and began pulling her towards the cafeteria.

"H-hey! That hurts!"

"C'mon Reimu! We've gotta go get lunch before it's too late!"

"Okay okay, geez! Take it easy!"

The two girls hurried off and disappeared into the halls of the school, unaware of two figures watching them.

"Interesting. Let's go tell her about this. Hm? How about it?"

"That sounds good, m'lady."

In an instant, they vanished.

Elsewhere, a green haired girl was tidying up her bag as she slipped a note into her pocket. Making sure no one saw her, she left the classroom and traveled down the hall. Stopping at a bench, she sat down beside someone.

"Here, I have something for you to read." The girl slid the note next to her.

"Hmm, okay. Keep up the good work."

"Yes, Lady Kanako."

Putting the note away, Kanako leaned back, pretending to not notice the girl. "Have they realized that it's time yet?"

"They've shown signs today. I think it's time to prepare for the revival."

"*sigh* it is spring, so I suppose so. That glutton is going to be a piece of work though…"

"Lady Kanako?"

She got up and began to walk off. "Keep an eye on them Sanae."

"I will."

The bell rang and students began to flood the halls. Kanako disappeared out of sight.

Sanae got up and walked back. As she entered, Reimu and Marisa greeted her happily.

"Hey, what's up with you guys?"

Reimu put a candy in Sanae's hand and said, "We'll tell you afterschool. This is a hint."

"Okay…"

Mrs. Kazami kicked open the door and bellowed for everyone to sit down.

As Sanae took out her notes, she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt. She couldn't tell them though, but the sacrifices needed could be too great to restore Gensokyo. Then again, it is spring time, and life begins anew, breaking through all odds to reach the light.

She looked at the small red candy in her hand and sighed. It is spring.


End file.
